Port
"How 'bout that weather you guys" Port is a teenage boy who due to lack of direction constantly wonders with his pet Oscar the Osprey. He's a Loner. 'History' Before the the virus wiped out most of humanity, Port was known as Drake Samson. He lived with his mom, brother, and sister. He and his bird were visting his dad in Oklahoma who had just got out of jail. When Drake got to his dads house the virus was released, at first it seemed only Drake was infected due to the slight pain he was feeling but that turned out not to be the case as his dad died right before his eyes. Drake, having no idea what to do, called the 911 but no one answered. He quickly went out side only to see a massive car pile-up. To scared to leave to go any further outside he calls his mom only to have his call go unanswered. He spent the next couple of days in his dads house trying to call for help in till he released he was running out of food and knew he had to leave. He packed up what was left of his food, grabbed his bird and left. While traveling Drake started to feel the pain all over his body grow and grow. Eventually Drake noticed jolts of something around him. Almost out of food for both him and his bird. Drake eventually saw another survivor and in joy ran up to see if he could help any. Unfortunatley Drake was way wrong the man preceded to try and mug him. During the fight Drake raised his hand to defend himself and his powers were revealed to him, killing the man. Drake quickly gathered his and the mans stuff and continued on his way. Stats Age-18 Height- 5"11 weight- 170 lbs. Status- alive Powers and Abilites Energy manipulation- Port has the power to suck energy from around him to use in multiple ways such as forming the energy around him to shield him, using the energy to speed himself up, and blasting the energy in balls. However Port has no ability to contol how much energy he collects not and if he doesnt release his energy he will destroy things around him and inevitably himself. Transportation- Port can also transport anywhere on earth as long as he has been there before. He can also transport anything that is/was part of him. However distances over 100 yards he has to concentrate on for minutes to hours. Using this power uses up a lot more of the energy he absorbs from the area around him then most of his energy blast do sp he uses long distance transportation sparringly since using to much could put him at risk. Personility Port is very apathetic to most things around him. After seeing the death of his dads death he has become very mean but he was never the nicest guy, using sarcasm almost all the time. He is also quiet around people he doesnt know and shows a certain degree of narcissism. Category:Loner